


Comfort Food

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [121]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Malia is standing in front of her locker, one hand crumpled into a fist at her side, the other clutching a sheet of paper that's nearly torn in half. There's a deep dent in the door of the locker, so deep that Kira is surprised the metal didn't completely break. Malia's breathing is loud and uneven, and Kira approaches her slowly, not wanting to surprise her."Hey," she says quietly. "What happened?"





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> written for a microfic challenge on tumblr! the prompt I wrote this for was "Malira + comfort food."

Kira hears Malia before she sees her. 

She's just stepped out of her history classroom, made her way into the bustling stream of the hallway, when a loud _clang_ echoes through the air. It's coming from the direction of Malia's locker, which is just around the corner, and she starts walking faster, using her small size to her advantage, ducking around groups and between people, heart racing. It's all too possible that the sound doesn't have anything to do with her girlfriend, but seeing as how Malia was supposed to take a math test during the period that just concluded, Kira is willing to bet the clang has something to do with that. 

Her instincts are correct. When she manages to veer around a group of people dawdling down the center of the hall, she sees Malia standing in front of her locker, one hand crumpled into a fist at her side, the other clutching a sheet of paper that's nearly torn in half. There's a deep dent in the door of the locker, so deep that Kira is surprised the metal didn't completely break. Malia's breathing is loud and uneven, and Kira approaches her slowly, not wanting to surprise her. 

"Hey," she says quietly. "What happened?" When she glances down at the piece of paper in Malia's hand, she realizes that it's part of her review notes for math, notes that they'd worked on together last week. 

"I failed," Malia says through gritted teeth, eyes still pointed towards the damaged locker. "I couldn't remember how to do _anything_."

"You don't know that for sure," Kira replies, stepping a little closer and brushing one finger against Malia's wrist. It's a small touch, but it seems to eliminate some of the tension in her body. "And if you did, we'll just keep working on it, okay? We'll get there." Malia takes a deep breath in and releases it through her nose, eyes closed. When she opens them again, they're almost entirely human. 

"Okay." She pulls Kira into a hug tight enough to knock the air out of her and presses her face into Kira's hair. Kira strokes the length of her spine and rocks into Malia's chest. 

"We'll deal with this together," she murmurs against Malia's collarbone. "Do you want to go get ice cream after school? Comfort food always helps." 

Malia nods and presses her lips against Kira's temple, follows it up by rubbing her nose against the spot. 

"Ice cream would be great."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
